Dress To Kill
by Anonimoose
Summary: Jack has to disguise himself in order to go to Will and Elizabeth's wedding. What will he go as? And what will insue?


A/N: Okay so this fic came to me hen I was drawing Johnny Depp and I realized that he is unbelievably womanly in the looks department. And then I recalled the character Bon Bon from Before Night Falls and I just had to do this.

-

"Cap'n! Ye got a letter!"

Jack turned around to face Anamaria. He took the letter from her and went back to the helm. He opened the letter and was greeted by this sight :

_Dear Captain Jack Sparrow,_

_You are cordially invited to the marriage of Mister William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann. The wedding will be held at Port Royal in Governor Swann's household._

_Formal attire is required._

_The date is the fourth of this month. And it will commence at mid morning._

_Late comers will not be allowed into the wedding or reception._

_Sincerely, Mister William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Turner_

"Gents! Set sail for Port Royal. When we get there ye are free te do as ye wish. Gibbs! Take the helm." Gibbs went to the helm and Jack went to his quarters and started to search through the trunk that held all of his clothes that he had collected throughout his pirating years.

"A ha!" He pulled out what he was looking for and grinned triumphantly.

**At the Wedding**

The guests were slowly arriving. Commodore Norrington was standing and greeting guests at the door. Elizabeth was in a room somewhere getting ready and Will was talking to guests.

A knock came on Elizabeth's door. "Come in." A woman with long raven hair brown eyes walked into the room. She was wearing a purple dress and white gloves. "Hello? Do I know you?"

"I should hope so. You did invite me here." Elizabeth stared. There was something strange about her. And something very familiar. Just then a lock of hair fell from its place on top of the woman's head. It had many different trinkets braided into it. And then it hit her.

"Jack?" A grin graced the woman's features.

"Glad you recognize me 'Lizabeth."

"But your voice and ...and...How?"

"Well I shaved, I bathed, and I pulled out dress."

"But your voice."

"I practiced." Jack truly did sound like a woman.

"What will you say your name is?"

"Jacqueline Leroux."

"Beautiful. How did you think of it?"

"Me mother." They both heard the music begin to play.

"Oh I have to go. Jack. This will sound odd, but since you can't be Will's best man would you be my maid of honor?"

"Why not?"

Jack went out and took his place standing next to where Elizabeth would soon be standing. Will's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw him. Jack did his very best to act like a proper lady and not laugh.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and afterward the alcohol was released. Jack went and got a glass of wine. Elizabeth came over with Will and was also trying not to burst out laughing.

"Will, this is Jacqueline Leroux. She's just come in from France."

"Um..hello."

"Echante misseur." Elizabeth couldn't hold back her laughter after that. Will looked over at her like she was insane. "Really Will. I'm sad te know that ye don' remember ol' Captain Jack?"

To see that voice come out of the body in front of him made Will practically chug the ale that he had in his mug. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"Why Commodore Norrington. I do not believe that we've yet been introduced." Jack had seen Norrington coming over before Elizabeth and Will.

"Well you seem to know who I am."

"Of course. I enjoy hearing of the numerous defeats that befall you at the hands of one Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And what is your name?"

"Jacqueline Leroux." Norrington took Jack's hand and kissed it formally.

"I am charmed." Will and Elizabeth were in hysterics as they watched this exchange unfold before them.

"Commodore would you mind getting me something to drink? Perhaps some rum? You see wine makes me a bit lightheaded."

As soon as Norrington was out of earshot Jack turned his attention back to Will.

"Jack, how are you so good at this?"

"I learned from the best."

"I'm not going to ask. So, how long will you be staying?"

"I have to get going now actually."

"Well don't go yet Jack. My father is on his way over here." Jack turned and came face to face with Governor Swann.

"Hello Madame."

"Mademoiselle."

"Mademoiselle. I caught wind of your drink prefer age and I can arrange it for you if you would please accompany me down to the cellar."

"Why of course. Excuse me."

A few moments after they had disappeared Jack came running over to Elizabeth and Will.

"'Lizbeth. Your father. He 'as some problems, luv. Goodbye." Jack stormed out of the house and went down to the docks.

Just after he left Governor Swann came out and began a conversation with Norrington.

"My that French girl sure was feisty."

"What makes you say that Governor?"

"Well, when I went to kiss her she put a cutlass to my throat and kicked me in a very inappropriate place."

Norrington looked over at the Governor to find that he looked completely smitten. "Father?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"I would just like to thank you for letting Captain Jack Sparrow attend my wedding. And you as well Commodore. It meant so much to myself and Will."

"Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow wasn't here."

"Yes he was. Didn't you meet Jacqueline Leroux?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Jack Sparrow?"

"That was Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth walked away as both the Governor and Norrington ran to get something strong to drink.

-

Thanks for reading! Please Review?


End file.
